Should Auld Acquaintance Be Forgot
by SamuelE8688
Summary: OK. Es war Neujahrstag. Es würde nicht das erste Mal gewesen sein, dass er das neue Jahr in einem fremden Schlafzimmer startete. Wenigstens hatte er dieses Mal noch seine Hose an. Genehmigte Übersetzung von roane


Das ist die genehmigte Übersetzung der Geschichte "Should Auld Acquaintance Be Forgot", deren ursprüngliche Autorin „roane" ist.

Unter folgendem Link kann die Originalgeschichte gefunden werden:

s/8861489/1/Should-Auld-Acquaintance-Be-Forgot

Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an dieser Geschichte, oder an den Personen.

**Should Auld Acquaintance Be Forgot**

Als John aufwachte, wusste er zuerst nicht, wo er war. Der Lichteinfall im Zimmer war verkehrt. Das Bett fühlte sich unvertraut an, die Laken viel weicher, als alle welche er daheim hatte. Sein Mund schmeckte, wie ein Whiskey sour der über einen gefüllten Aschenbecher geschüttet und dort mindestens acht Stunden verblieben war.

John zuckte zusammen und rieb sich über sein Gesicht. Er konnte sich daran erinnern, das er mit den „Yardern" in einer Kneipe war. Sherlock war auch dagewesen, überraschend, und nach seinem dritten Scotch hatte er rote Wangen und wurde sehr gesprächig. Sie alle jubelten lautstark, als die Uhr Mitternacht schlug. Er hatte eine verworrene Erinnerung daran, das er Molly Hooper küsste.

Richtig. Es war Neujahrstag. Es würde weder das erste, noch das letzte Mal gewesen sein, dass er das neue Jahr vom Schlafzimmer eines Fremden aus startete. Wenigstens hatte er dieses Mal noch seine Hose an.

Molly hatte ihn um Mitternacht auf die Wange geküsst, und hatte er-? Oh verdammt. Er hatte. Er hatte sie gepackt und auf den Mund geküsst. Oh verdammt, verdammt. _Nicht Molly´s Schlafzimmer_.

Aber, es war nicht Molly´s Schlafzimmer. Und es war auch nicht das Schlafzimmer eines Fremden. John kannte diese Zimmerdecke. Sie hatte große Ähnlichkeit mit der in seinem Schlafzimmer, oben. Vorsichtig drehte er seinen Kopf, fühlte dabei die angespannten Sehnen knirschen. Da war ein wilder Mop dunkler Locken, wegen der Bettdecke kaum sichtbar.

So sehr er sich auch anstrengen, John konnte sich nicht mal mehr bruchstückhaft daran erinnern, was dazu geführt haben könnte, dass er fast nackt im Bett seines Mitbewohners aufwachte. Er setzte sich auf, sein Kopf pochte und pulsierte mit jeder Bewegung. Er schaute zum Nachttisch an seiner rechten Seite und blinzelte mehrmals. Dort lag eine nicht unvertraute Tube mit Gleitmittel, die er erkannte von seinem eigenen Nachttisch oberhalb, sowie einige der Kondome die er auch dort aufbewahrte. Eines der Päckchen war aufgerissen und leer.

Oh Gott. Sie – nein, sicherlich nicht. Vorsichtig, mit einem kurzen Blick zu Sherlock, um sicher zu stellen, dass dieser noch schlief, fasste John unter die Decke und in seine Hose, zur Kontrolle eventueller verräterischer Klebrigkeit. Nichts. Aber gegeben der Tatsache, das er seine Unterhose anhatte, könnte er sich gesäubert haben, danach, ….was immer auch geschehen war. Vielleicht war ja gar nichts passiert. Mit einem flauen Bauchgefühl, einer Mischung von Widerwillen und Neugierde, hob John die Zudecke an und spähte darunter.

Klar. Allen Anschein nach war Sherlock, offensichtlich, nicht davon überzeugt in Pyjamahosen zu schlafen.

Und, oh Gott, sein Penis verlor keine Zeit darauf hinzuweisen, dass John mit einem sehr attraktiven, nackten menschlichen Wesen im Bett lag, und begann unverzüglich damit, seine eigenen Interessen erfolgreich zu verdeutlichen.

Selbstverständlich hatte John auch schon daran gedacht. Nachdem halb London annahm, dass sie miteinander schlafen würden, war das doch nur natürlich. Aber Sherlock hatte kein Interesse gezeigt und John war ganz zufrieden mit dem Umgarnen der Frauen, und deshalb, war das auch schon alles, was es dazu zu sagen gab. Es sei denn …

Auf einmal war ein dumpfes Murren unterhalb der Decke zu hören, und John erstarrte. Er war versucht, aus dem Zimmer zu stürmen in der Absicht, in sein Bett zu kommen bevor Sherlock komplett erwachte. Nur um ein Gespräch zu vermeiden. Vielleicht erinnerte sich Sherlock ja gar nicht mehr an das, was in der Nacht zuvor passierte.

Lächerlich. Wenn er, John, es schon geschafft hatte ein paar Rückschlüsse zu ziehen, wäre Sherlock ohne Zweifel dazu in der Lage, nach einem Blick auf das Nachtkästchen und auf ihre zerknüllten, verworrenen Kleidungsstücke die auf dem Boden lagen (Scheiße), festzustellen, nicht nur exakt was passiert war, sondern auch in welchen Positionen und der daraus resultierenden Anzahl der Orgasmen. Und es blieb John keine Zeit, um alle Beweise wegzuräumen.

Abgesehen davon, was, wenn sich Sherlock doch erinnerte? Würde es nicht eigenartig für John aussehen, wenn er alles weggeräumt hätte, bevor er aufwachte.

John´s Herz hämmerte schmerzhaft in seiner Brust, als er die aufsteigende Panik spürte, die seine Innereien abzudrosseln schien.

Vielleicht sollte er sich einfach wieder hinlegen, und zu schlafen vorgeben.

Ja. Er legte sich wieder auf seiner Seite hin, sich der Person, die nur Zentimeter von ihm entfernt lag, sehr bewusst, seine Muskeln angespannt, wegen der Anstrengung Sherlock nicht zu berühren.

"John?", Sherlock´s Stimme war noch rau vom Schlaf, und es klang fast wie ein Knurren, so das John ein Erschauern verbergen musste. „Was machst du denn hier?"

John wusste nicht, ob er sich erleichtert oder enttäuscht fühlen sollte, nachdem sich Sherlock offenbar auch nicht erinnerte. „Ich bin.. mir nicht sicher," sagte er. "Bin selber gerade erst aufgewacht."

"Ich bin nackt," sagte Sherlock, er klang aufgebracht und irritiert. "Ich schlafe niemals nackt."

"Ich sollte wahrscheinlich – ", John spannte sich an, um die Decke zurückzuschlagen und um dann, wegzuschleichen.

„Warte"

John wartete

„Dreh dich um."

John drehte sich herum, blickte auf Sherlock, der seinen Kopf mit einer Hand abgestützt hatte, und nun wesentlich aufgeweckter aussah, als John sich fühlte. Er blickte über John´s Kopf hinweg auf das Nachttischchen, und seine Augen weiteten sich minimal, eine Augenbraue zuckte. "Ich sehe.", sagte er.

"Du erinnerst dich auch nicht?", riskierte John zu fragen.

"Nein," sagte Sherlock. Er schien nicht gewogen weiter auszuholen, aber er sah mit wesentlich mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu John, als sein sonst übliches penetrantes Starren.

„So, nun was tun wir…"

„Das ist eine Schande.", unterbrach Sherlock, und seine Stimme klang noch etwas tiefer. „Das ist diese Art von Sache, von der ich gerne eine klare Erinnerung hätte."

"Warte, du bist nicht, na ja..."

„Nicht was?"

„Nicht aufgebracht?"

„Beurteilend von der Lage der Kleider am Boden, und das du noch in meinem Bett bist, nehme ich an, die Sache war im gegenseitigen Einverständnis und nicht zuletzt weitgehenst zufriedenstellend.", sagte Sherlock mit einem Schnauben.

John´s Ego mochte ein bisschen gelitten haben bei `weitgehenst zufriedenstellend´. „Aber du sagtest, du bist ziemlich sicher, nun ja…", los sag es, Watson, „das wir miteinander geschlafen haben."

Sherlock lehnte sich rüber, hing fast bedrohlich über ihm. „Was ich meine," sagte er, und rutschte noch ein bisschen näher, „ist, das ich mich gerne an etwas erinnern würde, von diesem Zwischenfall."

John war daran gewöhnt, dass Sherlock die Regeln der persönlichen Distanz ignorierte. Er war gewöhnt an tiefe, intensive Blicke, die den Leuten einen falsche Idee vermittelt hatte, in der Vergangenheit. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass beide Dinge zusammen passierten, in Verbindung mit einem warmen Bett und viel nackter Haut. Sherlock war dabei ihn zu küssen, in seinem Bett, während sie nicht angezogen waren. Und es war wahrscheinlich nicht zum ersten Mal.

Es könnten Millionen verschiedener Dinge gewesen sein, die sich John herausgepickt haben könnte um sich zu sorgen, er hingegen öffnete seinen Mund, um Sherlock wegen seinem Atem zu warnen, allerdings gab ihm Sherlock dazu keine Gelegenheit mehr.

Ihre Münder trafen zusammen und John vergaß seinen Kater. Sherlock´s Lippen waren so weich, wie die von den Frauen, die John irgendwann mal geküsst hatte. Andererseits bewirkte die Rauheit der morgendlichen Bartstoppel an seinem Kinn und seinen Wangen, einen bemerkenswert erfreulichen Kontrast. Dann teilten sich Sherlock´s Lippen und seine Zunge kam neckend zum Vorschein und….

Und John bemerkte einen kühlen Luftzug, als sich Sherlock zurückzog und über seinen Mund wischte, „John, geh zum Zähneputzen."

„Ich habe versucht dich zu warnen.", sagte John. „Ausserdem ist dein Atem auch nicht gerade minzfrisch, weißt du?"

Sherlock rollte sich zur Seite, und sprang, ungeachtet seiner Nacktheit, aus dem Bett. „OK, komm mit."

John hatte sich daran gewöhnt, dass Sherlock in unterschiedlichen, bekleideten und unbekleideten, Varianten herumrannte, aber jetzt, jetzt war es in einem gänzlich andersartigen Zusammenhang, und John starrte, denn jetzt konnte er.

Es war unmöglich, nicht zu notieren, dass Sherlock lang und hager war, und nun ja, fit. In besserer Form als John, soviel war sicher.

„Beeilung John.", sagte Sherlock. „Ich will dich in fünf Minuten hier in diesem Bett zurück, mit frischen Atem."

Ungeachtet des angekündigten "ich will dich zurück im Bett haben" brachte es John trotzdem auf die Reihe Sherlock ins Bad zu folgen.

Nebeneinander zu stehen, während sie sich die Zähne putzten, erschien weit intimer, als es hätte sein sollen an einem normalen Tag. Allerdings, schien es sich nicht zu einem normalen Tag zu entwickeln. Sherlock war zuerst fertig, und stellte sich hinter John. Er beugte sich zu John herunter und atmete warm gegen John´s Ohr, während ihre Augen sich im Spiegel trafen. Sherlock legte eine Hand, besitzergreifend auf John´s Hüfte, bevor er murmelte, „Denkst du, wenn wir es wiederholen, das dann die Erinnerung zurückkommt?"

John hatte seinen Mund voll Zahnpasta und konnte deshalb nicht antworten. Sherlock fuhr fort „Mein Hintern fühlt sich nicht an, als ob er letzte Nacht gefickt wurde. Deiner?"

Das war verdammt noch mal zuviel. Sherlock´s tiefe Stimme in seinem Ohr, der anhaltende Augenkontakt im Spiegel, und John war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es das erste Mal war, das er Sherlock überhaupt, „fuck" sagen hörte, und noch weniger in dem Zusammenhang mit Geschlechtsverkehr. Also ja, John stöhnte leise auf. Sherlock leckte über die Ränder seines Ohres und sagte dann, "Beeil dich, spül´deinen Mund aus.", bevor er das Badezimmer verließ.

John tat, wie ihm gesagt wurde, dann stützte er beide Hände auf jeder Seite des Waschbeckens auf und lehnte sich darüber. Was immer auch letzte Nacht passierte, Sherlock war offensichtlich drauf und dran es zu wiederholen.

Und John? Er hob seinen Kopf und schaute sich selber im Spiegel an. Sollten sie nicht erst darüber reden? Wahrscheinlich schon, aber später. Wenn es letztendlich schon einmal passiert war, ohne reden, dann war zweimal nicht viel schlimmer. John drehte den Wasserhahn zu und verließ das Bad.

Auf seinem Weg zurück ins Schlafzimmer warf er einen kurzen Blick in die Küche. Himmel, der Küchentisch sah noch schlimmer aus wie sonst, übersät mit Papieren und der üblichen Laborausstattung. Ganz obenauf lag ein halbgefaltetes Blatt Papier, als ob Sherlock angefangen hätte einen Turm zu bauen. John schüttelte seinen Kopf, um ihn zu klären. Der Küchentisch war momentan definitiv nicht wichtig, nicht, wenn Sherlock nackt in seinem Bett auf ihn wartete.

Und, oh, wie Sherlock wartete. Als John zurück zum Schlafzimmer kam, lag Sherlock quer übers Bett gebreitet, eine Hand hinter seinem Kopf, während er mit der anderen langsam seinen Penis streichelte, welcher lang und kaum gebogen war. Sollte John zuvor irgendwelche Zweifel gehabt haben, verabschiedeten sie sich spätestens jetzt stillschweigend. Er begann sich aufs Bett zu knien, aber Sherlock stoppte ihn, mit einem Stirnrunzeln und starrte auf seine Unterhose, als ob diese ihn persönlich beleidigen würde.

„Ach ja.", sagte John, und streifte sie ab. Er war weit weniger selbstbewusst, als er zu sein erwartet hatte. Aber trotz all seiner Narben und einiger leicht schlaff gewordenen Körperteile, starrte ihn Sherlock mit immer noch genug Hitze in seinem Blick an, um einen Gletscher schmelzen lassen zu können. Er streckte die Hand, mit der er sich zuvor selbst gestreichelt hatte zu John, und sagte, „Komm her."

John nahm die Hand und küsste sie in die Mitte der Handfläche, ließ seine Zunge folgen. Er konnte das leicht bittere Sekret von Sherlock´s Schwanz schmecken, es war nicht so, als ob er sowas noch nie zuvor gekostet hätte, er hatte es nur nicht von jemanden anderen, und es war unerhört heiß. Er leckte Sherlock´s Handfläche ernsthaft, während er auf dem Bett kniete. Langsam senkte er sich ab, um sich an Sherlock´s Seite gepresst hinzulegen.

Sherlock umfasste mit der Hand, die John geleckt hatte John´s Schwanz. Die feuchte Hitze war ein Schock, und John keuchte und ließ seinen Kopf zurückfallen. Im Gegenzug lehnte sich Sherlock nach vorne und versenkte seine Zähne in John´s Nacken. Es war schmerzhaft, und wahrscheinlich zu früh, aber John wollte es nicht stoppen, der Schmerz sandte köstliche gemischte Gefühle seine Nervenendungen hinab. Er wollte mehr. Eine geistige Vorstellung von Sherlock, der seine Haut mit seinen Eckzähnen durchbohrte sandte einen Schauer aufsteigender Gefühle durch seine Oberschenkel und in sein Becken. Das war neu, und er hatte sicher noch nie daran gedacht, das er von sowas kommen könnte.

Er zog zurück, bevor es zuviel wurde, es ihn überrollte, und küsste stattdessen Sherlock. Die Haut in seinem Nacken war empfindlich und prickelte, und wenn Sherlock in ihn in diesem Tempo weiterstreichelte, würde es viel zu schnell vorbei sein. „Mach langsamer.", murmelte er gegen Sherlock´s Lippen, und fasste nach unten, um Sherlock´s Hand aufzuhalten.

„Aber ich will…"

John legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen. „Ich weiß, ich will auch."

Dann ersetzte er seine Finger durch seinen Mund, schlang seine Arme um Sherlock und presste ihre Körper eng aneinander. Gott, sie waren beide so hart, und John konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich seine Hüften durchbogen um dann gegen Sherlock´s zu stoßen, so, das sie beide keuchend nach Luft schnappten.

Als Sherlock seine Arme nahm und sie über seinen Kopf zwängte, protestierte er beinahe, er fühlte sich ungewöhnlich verletzlich, so ausgestreckt zwischen Sherlock´s Oberschenkel, die Arme festgehalten. Aber, wie bei dem Biss in seinen Nacken, merkte er, das er mehr wollte. Versuchsweise kämpfte er dagegen an, und wurde belohnt, indem Sherlock seine Hände noch fester runter drückte. Dann stieß Sherlock seine Oberschenkel weiter auseinander und nach oben, und John fühlte Sherlock´s Penis hinter seinen Hoden, gegen seine Gesäßspalte reibend.

"Sherlock, ich bin nicht –"

Sherlock küsste ihn langsam und tief, während er mit seiner Hüfte leichte, stoßende Bewegungen machte, die jedoch nicht weiter gingen, als ein einfaches, geschmeidiges Reiben von Haut auf Haut. „Ich weiß. Vertrau mir." Das tiefe knurrende Gepolter seiner Stimme prickelte John´s Wirbelsäule entlang und drohte, seine Muskeln in eine geleeartige Masse zu verwandeln. Er nickte.

„Dreh dich um." , sagte Sherlock und setzte sich zurück. Wieder dachte John daran zu protestieren, aber die hochschießende Begierde und die dumpfen Geräusche in seinem Gehirn führten dazu, das er sich nichts vorstellen konnte, was er lieber tun wollte, als das zu befolgen.

Er drehte sich um, und Sherlock zog ihn auf seine Hände und Knie, und schmiegte sich an seinen Rücken. John hörte das leise Klicken eines Plastikverschlusses und ein spritzendes Geräusch. Er hatte keine Zeit mehr sein Vertrauen in Sherlock anzuzweifeln, bevor kalte, schlüpfrige Finger zwischen seine Pobacken fuhren, dann seinen Oberschenkeln entlang nach unten, neckend seine Hoden streichelten, nur um sich dann wieder zurückzuziehen. Sherlock lehnte sich erneut gegen seinen Hintern und zog seine Schenkel noch weiter auseinander. John fühlte die weiche, heisse Haut von Sherlock´s Penis gegen seinen Hintern, dann zwischen seinen Schenkeln, dann fühlte er Sherlock´s Hand, um seine Hüften gleitend, um sich einmal mehr um seinen Schwanz zu legen.

Was auch immer sie die Nacht zuvor auch getan hatten, sie ergänzten sich, als ob sie es schon hundert Mal gemacht hätten. John fand einen Rhythmus, schwankend zwischen Sherlock´s Hand an seinem Penis und Sherlock´s Penis ein und aus gleitend zwischen seinen Schenkeln. Gott, niemals würde er gedacht haben, dass das Gefühl eines anderen Schwanzes zwischen seinen Beinen so vollkommen überwältigend sein könnte.

"Schau dich an.", Sherlock´s Stimme an seinem Ohr ließ ihn beinahe erschaudern, weil sie so rau und hungrig klang. „Du willst mich in dir spüren, nicht war."

"Ja," sagte John, "aber nicht," sein Atem kam keuchend, "nicht jetzt." Allerdings er wollte es, er konnte sich vorstellen, wie es sich anfühlen würde und oh Gott dieses daran denken machte ihn nur noch härter. Er stieß schneller gegen Sherlock´s Hand, und wurde mit einem tiefen, frivolen Aufstöhnen belohnt.

"Wie lange wolltest du mich schon ficken, John?" Sherlock traf seinen Rhythmus mit Leichtigkeit, ernsthaft zustoßend jetzt. „Denn ich wollte dich schon in der ersten Nacht, in der wir zusammen waren."

"Ich auch," gab John zu, seine Augen zusammengepresst als er sich auf Sherlock´s Hand und Stimme konzentrierte. Sie hatten soviel Zeit vergeudet, und er wollte sicherstellen, das sie nicht noch mehr verpassten. „Wir sind beide ganz schöne Dummköpfe."

Sherlock antwortete nicht, dafür biß er in John´s Schulter und stieß noch schneller und kräftiger zwischen John´s Schenkel, seine Hand beinahe blitzschnell an John´s Schwanz, trotzdem leichten, geringfügigen Druck ausübend, geradeso wie er es mochte. Woher Sherlock das letztendlich wusste, wollte er gar nicht wissen. Er fühlte wie sich die Spannung in seinen Oberschenkeln aufbaute, um sich dann immer weiter in Richtung seines Penis schob. Das Gefühl der Erwartung, die wachsende intensive Freude, sandte seine Sinne in eine chaotisches Wirrwarr. Seine Atemstöße kamen abgehackt und keuchend. Er hing nur noch an einem Haar, als Sherlock mit einem tiefen, selbstzufriedenen Schnurren in sein Ohr atmete, „Komm für mich."

John hätte sich nicht zurückhalten können, auch wenn er es versucht hätte. Er schaffte es gerade noch nicht laut zu schreien, was allerdings zu einem würdelosen, erstickten Geräusch führte. Es kümmerte ihn nicht die Bohne, nicht wenn Sherlock in sein Ohr keuchte. Als sein Orgasmus schließlich stoppte, und er aufhörte in Sherlocks Hand zu stoßen, packte dieser ihn bei seinen Hüften. John presste seine Oberschenkel zusammen und wurde mit seinem Kopf beinahe gegen das Oberteil des Bettes geschleudert, von der Wucht von Sherlocks Stößen. Er stemmte seine Hände gegen das Kopfteil des Bettes und stieß zurück.

Sherlock strengte sich nicht an leise zu sein. Er grunzte und knurrte und das ließ John´s Nackenhaare aufstehen, als er diesen sonst so redegewandten Mann zu unartikulierten Gestammel reduziert sah. Genau wissend das er für diesen Zustand verantwortlich war. Als Sherlock kam, fühlte John ihn gegen seine Schenkel ejakulieren und biß sich auf seine Lippen um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Zum Schluss kollabierte Sherlock gegen John´s Rücken, und John ließ sie beide infolge des Schwunges auf die Matratze gleiten. Er versuchte den nassen Fleck gegen seinen Bauch zu ignorieren, zugunsten der Hitze von Sherlock´s Körper, der sich an seinen Rücken presste.

Sie blieben so liegen, bis sich ihre Atmung wieder normalisiert hatte. Sherlock hatte sich so um John geschlungen, dass seine lächerlich langen Gliedmaßen John effektiv fesselten. Es erreichte fast den Punkt, an dem es unangenehm wurde, als Sherlock auf einmal aufsprang. „Warte, bleib da.", sagte er.

Er blieb liegen, aber zuerst rollte er sich von dem nassen Fleck weg. John hörte im Badezimmer das Wasser laufen, den Wasserhahn wieder zudrehen, und er hörte, dass sich Sherlock´s Schritte in Richtung Küche wendeten, dann nichts mehr.

Sherlock erschien wieder in der Schlafzimmertür, ein nasses Handtuch in einer Hand und ein Stück Papier in der anderen Hand haltend. Er schaute ungehalten, was John mehr als ein bisschen nervös machte, nachdem was sie gerade getan hatten.

"Also, was steht in der Notiz?", fragte John.

„Du wusstest von diesem Zettel?"

„Na ja, ich sah ihn nachdem ich meine Zähne geputzt hatte; allerdings war ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt ein bisschen abgelenkt."

Sherlock warf das Handtuch zu John, der sich daraufhin selber säuberte, während Sherlock zum Lesen begann.

"_`Lieber John und Sherlock, zuerst einmal, das mit dem Nachttischchen war __nicht__ meine Idee. Ihr wart beide ein bisschen schlimmer beieinander als wir zuerst dachten, und Greg und ich sorgten uns wie ihr nach der Party heimkommen würdet, deshalb begleiteten wir euch. Sherlock bestand darauf, dass er selber ins Bett gehen konnte, und zog daraufhin alle seine Kleider aus. (Greg wollte Fotos machen. Ich hielt meine Augen geschlossen!). John, du bist schon im Taxi nicht mehr ansprechbar gewesen, und Greg sagte, dass er keine Lust habe deinen schlaffen Arsch noch mehr Treppen raufzuschleppen (sorry, das waren exakt seine Worte), deshalb wollte er dich auf dem Sofa liegen lassen.`"_

John stoppte mit dem was er gerade tat und schaute mit einem beginnenden Gefühl von Unbehagen zu Sherlock.

„_`Ich sollte ihn gestoppt haben, aber er dachte, das es lustig wäre euch beide zusammen in ein Bett zu verfrachten.`"_

Oh Gott, dachte John.

"_`Ich schwöre, dass er derjenige war, der noch oben ging und diese Dinge suchte. Er wollte auch nochmal Fotos machen, aber ich wollte es nicht. Obwohl ich sagen muss, das ihr beide unglaublich süss zusammen ausgesehen habt! Ich hoffe euer Morgen war nicht zu unangenehm. Happy New Year!`"_

Sherlock stoppte und zog eine Grimasse. _„`In Liebe, Molly.`"_

John legte das Handtuch zur Seite. „ Also, wir… haben gar nicht…"

„Offensichtlich nicht.", sagte Sherlock, und warf das Stück Papier auf seine Kommode.

"Dann, war das..."

„Das erste Mal, ja."

John traf ein beängstigender Gedanke. „Nicht… _dein _erstes Mal, hoffe ich…?" Er schaute hoch, nur um geradenoch ein Augenrollen Sherlock´s wahrzunehmen.

"Mycroft weiß nicht mal halb soviel, wie er glaubt zu wissen.", sagte Sherlock, während er auf das Bett zuging. Er legte sich neben John und strich mit einem Finger an dessen Unterkiefer entlang. „So, ist es wahr, was du sagtest?"

„Natürlich ist es wahr.", sagte John schnell. "Und du,... war es dir ernst?"

Sherlock lächelte, und es war ein hinterhältiges Grinsen. „Ich sage niemals etwas, was ich nicht meine."

"Doch das tust du, du tust es die ganze Zeit-" Das war wieweit John kam, bevor sich Sherlock zu ihm rüberlehnte, und ihn mit einem Kuss seinen Mund effektiv verschloss.

„Im Bett.", sagte Sherlock. „Ich sage niemals etwas, was ich nicht so meine, im Bett."

John grinste und legte sich zurück, Sherlock mit sich ziehend. „Dann fange an zu reden. Wir haben eine Menge nachzuholen."

HAPPY NEW YEAR 2014


End file.
